Alice Twilight
How Alice Twilight joined the Tourney Alice Twilight, also known as Alice Moonlight, is the 2nd ranked assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Alice is a slim woman with long and slightly spiky pink hair, she wears a leather combat leggings and a stingless bikini top decorated with a skull. Her weapon of choice is the ASURA-6, a back mounted machine with six beam katanas extensions in a hexagonal pattern. ASURA-6 also has a tail like appendage that lifts Alice off the ground or is swung at her opponent. When Travis meets her, she is burning photographs, where she says that Travis had met her too early, hoping she would be the 1st ranked assassin when they fought, instead she promises to make their fight a difficult one. Unlike many of the other assassins, Alice shows hatred towards her occupation as an assassin in the UAA, claiming that their fights are nothing but a 'spectator sport'. She wishes to know why so many people join the UAA if they just kill each other. Travis dismisses her questions, Alice states that all of the assassins are addicted to violence and once they join they cannot get out. Travis tells her that if she hates it then she can just leave. Alice reveals that's why so many people wish to face him, to know how he reached the top and then left: 'The Crownless King' or 'No More Hero'. She readies herself for battle wishing for Travis to free her from the endless cycle of fighting. In battle Alice is a formidable opponent, while suspended in the air by ASURA-6, she is able to fire energy projectiles from each beam extension and regenerate them as well. If Travis attacks her while in this form, she will attempt to hit Travis by ramming her ASURA-6 into him. If hit enough, Alice will dismount and begin attacking on the ground, she can resume this position later on in the match. Alice has no long range attacks on the ground, however her combos are fast and cover a wide range and home in on Travis, all of which finish with a guard breaking attack. Alice can also swing her tail in an arc, that also breaks guards. When Alice blocks she brings the six beam extensions in front of her in a star like pattern. Alice is also a very agile, performing a series of backflips and somersaults to distance herself from Travis. The best strategy for fighting Alice is to wait for her to attack and then cancel it with a punch and then continue with a regular beam katana combo. Alice's attacks can also be intercepted by low, running or charged attacks. Upon defeating her, Alice will accept defeat and praise Travis' skill. Travis asks for her name, to which she asks him to never forget that there was once an assassin named Alice. Travis then vertically bisects her, coating himself in her blood. Travis screams and realizes just how cruel the UAA is, he takes this out on Sylvia, accusing her of already forgetting Alice. Still consumed by fighting, she was revived by a doctor named Tesshu Fujioka. She learns that he is an assassin at night. Alice challenges Tesshu to colelct the bounty on former Fascist Italian officials and Master Hand. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kneels with her hand on her pink hair. After the announcer calls her name Activates ASURA-6 and reveals five beam katanas then swings them as the camera zooms and lifts herself off the ground saying "I was hoping we'd fight after I became Number 1." Special Moves Blade Thrower (Neutral) Alice throws three of her beam katanas at her opponent. If B is pressed again, she can throw the other two. She then gets out replacements. Quint-Slash (Side) Alice spins her five beam katanas like a fast windmill. Lifting Strike (Up) Alice uses her lower ASURA-6 appendage to lift off the ground and slash four times. If she touches a platform edge, she can go there. Octo-Dice (Down) Alice uses her lowest beam katana appendage to puncture the opponent from the side and raise him/her into the air, before violently slamming him/her into the ground. She then replies, "No more time for games." Five Arm Rhapsody (Hyper Smash) Alice begins to rapidly spin her five beam katanas then moves forward doing graceful moves while slashing. She stops after twelve steps and slashes. Asura Crush (Final Smash) Alice pierces her five beam katanas into her opponent. If she hits, she says "All mine." then slings her opponent into the air. She then lifts into the air using ASURA-6 then cuts her opponent up for twenty-three hits. She then finishes by double kicking her opponent away. Victory Animations #Alice swings three of her beam katanas up then down and says "You really wasted my time." #Alice flips, then raises her with with ASURA-6 and says "A pity we could not fight as partners." #Alice swings her five beam katanas ten times, then deactivates ASURA-6 and says "Don't forget that my name is Alice]]. On-Screen Appearance Alice walks in and unveils her five beam katans saying "Don't disappoint me." Trivia *Alice Twilight's rival is a doctor by day, and a contract assassin at night, Tesshu Fujioka. *Alice Twilight shares her English voice actress with Hawkgirl, Aayla Secura, Kimmy Howell, Tanya, Killer Frost, Cinderella, Phoenix, Annika X2 (during cutscenes) and Col. Samantha. *Alice Twilight shares her Japanese voice actress with Astrid, Cia, Lana, Chandelure, Sen Tokugawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki. *Alice Twilight shares her French voice actress with Sarai Kurosawa, Mimi, Patra, Allison Whittington, Felicity Merriman, Rachel Alucard and Tsumugi Kotobuki. *Alice Twilight shares her Arabic voice actress with Luna, Medusa, Joy X, Pelipper and Chowder. *Alice Twilight shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Hippowdon, Nicole II, Short Round and Christopher Robin. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters